syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
March 27, 1963
Twins Falls (ID) Times- Cincinnati, St. Louis Win Semi-Final Rounds Of Pro Cage Playoffs The Cincinnati Royals whipped the Syracuse Nationals, 131-127, in overtime Tuesday night, winning the best-of-five Eastern Division semifinals playoffs in the National Basketball Association three games to two. The Royals now move on to Boston for the opening game of the best-of-seven Eastern finals Thursday against the Celtics, who finished first in regular season play. The Eastern champion will then meet the Los Angeles-St. Louis Western Division winner for the league title. The Hawks moved into the Western final against the Lakers by downing Detroit, 104-100. Syracuse tied it in regulation time with 20 seconds left on a hook shot by Johnny Kerr, then had an opportunity to win it with 4 seconds left when the Royals' Oscar Robertson stepped out of bounds while driving for the basket. The Nats worked the ball down court quickly with Chet Walker getting off the last shot at the buzzer. It rimmed the basket. Jack Twyman put the Royals out front to stay as the 5-minute overtime session opened with a three-point play. With Arlen Bockhorn hitting for two baskets, and Twyman, Robertson and Wayne Embry for one each, the Royals moved out to a 127-119 lead. The Nats cut it down to 127-125 with 21 seconds remaining and had possession of the ball when they lost their last opportunity on a bad pass. Adrian Smith then scored for the Royals and put it out of reach. Robertson had pulled the Royals from behind in the final period, scoring 10 of his 32 points after Cincinnati went into the last quarter trailing, 88-83. Veteran Bob Pettit and rookie Zelmo Beatty and Bill Bridges paced the St. Louis Hawks past the Detroit Pistons. Pettit, who averaged just over 35 points for the series, dumped in eight straight shots in the first quarter to send the Hawks in front, 23-14. But the Pistons recovered, trailed only 25-24 at the period's end, and then Detroit moved in front 34-33 early in the second quarter. At this point, Bridges took over, dropping in two baskets and five free throws as the Hawks went on top, 52-39. Detroit again retaliated, reducing its deficit to 54-47 at halftime. Beaty struck for three quick baskets in the first 2 minutes of the third quarter as the Hawks zoomed in front, 65-50. When Pettit ran into foul trouble and had to be benched, Beaty and Bridges, with their scoring and rebounding, combined to keep the Hawks ahead, 83-74, after three quarters. The Pistons staged a last quarter spurt and, with Don Ohl leading the way with four baskets and a free throw, pulled to within two points with 6:30 left. Two minutes later, with St. Louis still clinging to a two-point edge, Pettit dropped in three straight free throws and Beaty a basket that put the Hawks seven points in front and they held on to the finish. Category:1962-63 Category:Nationals Category:March 27 Category:Kerr Category:Walker